Self Sacrifice
by Cassiel16
Summary: Series of one-shots. Quotes pulled from the books that I think I could extend and turn into Bellice. Rated T so far... it might change later. If you find a quote from the book you would like to see turned into Bellice either PM me or post a review.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize if this is really awful... but I'm in a really bad mood right now. So if it is awful let me know :] Eh I don't like it but hey... whatever, yeah?**

_He turned to Alice._

"_Can Jasper handle this?"_

"_Give him some credit Edward. He has been doing very, very well, all things considered."_

_Can __**you**__ handle this?" he asked._

_And graceful little Alice pulled back her lips in a horrific grimace and let loose with a guttural snarl that had me cowering against the seat in terror._

_Edward smiled at her. "But keep your opinions to yourself," he muttered suddenly._

Twilight pg. 388

I stared at them confused. What did Edward mean? Now wasn't the time to be keeping things from me. I glance at Alice only to see her shake her head slightly. Something is wrong, Alice tells me everything, she told me she wouldn't lie to me.

I turn back to Edward when he moves to stand beside me.

"Bella, love, Alice and Jasper are going to be taking you away from here." He says kissing my hair and I can't help the cringe that comes when he calls me his love. I haven't been, for a while. I had fallen out of love with him. I can't be in a relationship with someone who thinks that they are damned for all eternity, someone who is depressed and controlling all the time. Aside from all of those reasons, I have fallen in love with someone else.

I can't leave though, not after what he told me. He has been looking for someone for so long. They all say he is happier, but, and it may seem selfish, he doesn't make _me _happy. Not anymore.

I am brought out of my thoughts when Edward shakes my arm slightly. "Bella, are you alright? I can go with you, if you are worried." He says concern lacing his voice. I shake my head.

"I'm fine. Are we leaving now?" I ask, looking down. It is a moment before he answers.

"Yes." He kisses me one last time, before he turns away. I can't help the sigh that escaped my lips and I crawl into the back of the car that Jasper is driving.

After being on the road for about fifteen minutes, I can feel Alice's gaze on me. I ignore her and pretend to find the scenery passing by very interesting. Soon I can feel her cool body pressing up against mine. She grasps my right hand in both of hers, and I can feel her leaning into me slightly. I continue to ignore her, but I can feel the tears pricking at my eyes.

One tear rolls down my cheek and I go to wipe it away but my hand is stopped by one of hers. "Bella, what's wrong? Everything is going to be fine." Alice says softly to me and I can't stop the flood of tears.

"No it won't be, Alice. Your family is danger because of me." I say, finally turning to her. I hear her sigh and she squeezes my hands.

"They will be fine, Bella, there is only two of them. We can handle it." She says gently, wiping away more of my tears. I shake my head and turn back toward the window. I know that they will in my heart, they are more than capable of taking care of themselves, but if one of them got hurt. I would feel so guilty, more so than I do now. "Oh, Bella." Alice says before pulling me against her, so that I am lying on her, my back resting on her chest.

We stay silent for a while, Alice rubbing my arm gently with one hand, and her other running through my hair. I know that I have fallen asleep, because when I open my eyes next, we are in a bland room that can only belong to a hotel.

I sit up quickly and notice Jasper staring at me from the chair he is sitting in only a few feet away. I clear my throat when he doesn't look away.

"Um, where's Alice?" I ask my voice thick from sleep.

"She went to get you something to eat." Jasper says, still staring intently at me. I look away, not able to hold his gaze. I glance back at him when he sighs and moves to the bed across from me. "You know that Edward and everyone else will be alright, right? When all of this is over you and Edward will back to normal." As soon as he finishes guilt rushes through me. Jasper stares at me confusedly. "Bella, why are you guilty? He is going to be fine." I take a breath to answer, but nothing comes out when I open my mouth. I just look down at the floor and shake my head, sadness coursing through me. "Bella?" I look back up at Jasper when he says my name, concern evident in his tone. If only he knew.

"I'm not in love with him anymore, Jasper. I haven't been for a little while." I watch the sympathy and mild surprise play across his features. "I feel guilty because he still loves me… and I don't want to hurt him. Like all of you keep saying, he is so much happier. I don't want to ruin that." I say looking down again.

"I thought something was different." My head snaps back up. "I can feel emotions, Bella. I could sense when you stopped loving him… but there was always this… adoration mixed in. At first I thought it was for Edward, but then your feelings towards him changed, but that remained." He says looking at me gently. I sigh and nod, looking back at the ground. "Bella, falling out of love with someone isn't uncommon. People do it every day. If I had to guess, you fell in love with someone else and that love is stronger than what you felt toward Edward, and you couldn't help but to fall out of love." He was close really close. He was wrong only in the sense that I fell in love with someone _after_ Edward. No, I loved them before I loved Edward.

I chuckle humorlessly and look up at Jasper. "I loved her before I loved Edward." I say and panic rushes through me when I mention 'her'. But something in Jasper eyes sparkles as if something has clicked for him. The first real smile I have ever seen him smile stretches out across his features. Confusion laces through me, why was he happy if he knew the truth… I was in love with his wife. I blush and look down at the ground, again.

"Bella. You have nothing to be ashamed about. Edward loves you yes, but he will get over it. The fact of the matter is that you are not his mate." I look at him but he shakes his head. "You love Alice, I know you do. Maybe you should talk to Alice about this." He suggests and I look at him horrified. I was _in love_ with his wife. He should be angry, but here he is giving me advice. "Alice and I aren't together anymore Bella. More of just best friends really, and I guess it doesn't help that since the first day you were here people have been telling you that we are a couple." He smiles gently. I go to say something when the door opens and Alice walk through it, holding a muffin. She stops and looks at us.

"What? What's wrong?" she asks setting the muffin down and rushes over to my side.

"Nothing, Alice, just clearing a few things up." Jasper says smiling gently at her. He stands up from the bed and moves towards the door. "I'm going to go look around, maybe find a payphone I'll be back shortly." He finishes and before he steps out of the room he motions from me to Alice and mouths "talk to her".

I turn and face Alice, who is staring intently at me and I can see the concern in her eyes. "What were you guys really talking about? I haven't seen him smile like that in a while." She asks quietly. I look down, I had grown comfortable talking about it with Jasper, but telling Alice is different. A couple of minutes pass before I answer her.

"We were… we were talking about how I have fallen out of love with Edward and how I am in love with someone else." I say not looking up once. Alice doesn't say a word, worried; I look up to see her quickly wipe a big smile off of her features.

"Knowing Jasper, what did he say to do to help?" She asks and I can hear the excitement poorly concealed in her voice. I clear my throat nervously.

"He says that I should talk to this person." I say quietly and Alice nods. "But, what if they don't like me? I mean, I don't want to hurt Edward, really I don't."

"I know that you don't, Bella, but is it fair to string him along?" I cringe at her softly spoken words. "As for not liking you, Bella, they would have to be stupid not to like you. You're beautiful, intelligent and the nicest, selfless person I know. They can't not like you." I look up at her and stare deep in her eyes and what I find surprises me. I see love, affection, and kindness swirling in her golden orbs and my breath hitches in my throat. She leans closer and my heart stops. She is only inches away when the door opens.

Alice pulls back sharply and I clear my throat. Jasper pretends he didn't see anything and tells us about what is happening. "Esme is back at Forks, she said that the red head hasn't tried to go after Charlie. Carlisle and Edward lost track of the other vampire. They are going to come down here soon." He says grinning at me. I smile faintly back at him. My stomach rumbles and I look down at it in confusion. Oh yeah I hadn't eaten in a while. I ignore the quiet chuckles from Alice and Jasper and stand to grab the muffin left forgotten by Alice earlier. I go to take a bite out of it when I hear Jasper say Alice's name with a little bit of urgency. I turn to see a blank look covering her eyes and her hand moving fervently across a piece of paper, drawing something. I move closer to see her drawing a ballet studio. A memory comes to mind and I gasp quietly. Immediately, Jasper and Alice are by my side, Alice gripping either side of my face gently in her cool hands.

"It's a ballet studio." I say quietly. "I used to go to one when I was little. The shape of it is the same."

"Are you sure it is the same one?" Jasper asks. I shake my head.

"They all look alike, the mirrors, the bar. The shape is really the only thing that reminds me of the one I use to go to. It should have nothing to do with me. I haven't been there in almost ten years and I'm not even sure the same person owns it."

"Where was it located?" Jasper questions. I pause.

"Just around the corner from my mom's house, I use to walk there after school." I stop and look between them, panic overtaking me. "Guys I have to call her!" I say moving for the phone but I am stopped by Alice.

"The lines are safe, Alice. It can't hurt." Jasper turns towards me, "just don't say where you are." I nod and Alice releases me, but doesn't leave my side as I pick up the phone.

My mother doesn't answer and we sat around for a while before I fell asleep on the couch.

I wake up and glance at the clock. Two in the morning. I head over to see Alice drawing again and Jasper watching her over her shoulder. I recognize what she is drawing.

"That's my mom's house." I say quietly behind them and they whip around to face me. Alice is up immediately, phone in hand. When she hangs up she stares at me searchingly.

"Edward is coming to get you." She then glances at Jasper and, suddenly, I feel tired. I shake my head and glare angrily and a little hurt at them.

"I don't want to sleep." I snarl and walk away, into the room adjoining this one and slam the door. For hours I sit, staring at the wall. Eventually I come out and look only to find Alice in the room. Alice speaks before I can ask.

"He went to check out." She says sadly. "We are moving closer to you mom's house and Edward is moving you somewhere safer." I move closer to her and wrap my arms around her in a hug.

"I really wish you could come with Alice." I say softly and I can feel the tears threatening to fall.

"Me, too, Bella." She says, returning my hug. I pull back only to rest my forehead against hers. I go to speak when the phone rings. Alice has it instantly, but hands it to me.

"Hello?" I ask and the panicked voice of my mother answers. "Calm down, mom. I'm fine, really." I pause when she doesn't speak. "Mom?" A new voice responds, telling me not to speak until he says and only to say what he says. He orders me to go to another room and I obey. He then says that I have to leave Alice and Jasper and go to my mother's house, there I will find further instructions. If I don't do this, or if I clue in any of the Cullens, my mother is dead.

After he hangs up I stay in the room longer, unable to move. Eventually, I leave and find Alice and Jasper talking quietly. I have made my decision; I will save my mother… no matter what. I turn to face Alice and Jasper when their conversation stops. Alice is gripping the table, and Jasper is trying to make her let go. As soon as Alice is released from her vision she turns towards me.

"Bella?" She asks and I can see the panic in her eyes.

"What did you see?" I ask as uncaring as possible, and Jasper turns to look at me.

"Same room… but the mood was different… some other plans have been made." She says staring intently, suspiciously, at me. I shrug.

"You haven't eaten in a day… do you want breakfast?" Jasper asks concernedly.

"No. I'll eat at the airport." I say flatly.

We reach the airport and my mind was desperately searching for a way out. Edward would be here in thirty minutes. I had until then to make my escape. Luckily he was exiting at the busiest terminal. With only ten minutes left I told them I was hungry. Alice immediately offered to take me, but I asked for Jasper instead. The same suspicious, searching look crossed her features.

"Alice, please." I say letting some of the hysteria I was feeling leak into my tone. Her eyes soften and she nods. I grab her and pull her into a hug. This was the last time I was going to see her. I pull the note I had written for her in the hotel and put it in her pocket. I pull back and look into her eyes. Finding what I was looking for I lean in and gently kiss her. She kisses me back gently, but I pull away. I have to. "I love you, Alice, never forget that." I say and step back away from her.

Jasper is by my side instantly, his hand on my lower back, guiding me to the many cafes. I pretended to show no interest in the first few cafes that we came across until I found what I was looking for. I glance from the bathroom to Jasper. "Um, do you mind If I…" I trail off and he smiles weakly at me as if he knows what I am going to do.

"I'll be right here." And as soon as the words leave his mouth I head off towards the bathroom. When the door closes, I start to run for the other exit. Dying in the place of someone you love is the best way to die. I would save my mother and Alice knows now that I love her. I can go without any regrets; I just hope Alice will forgive me.

**What did ya think? Hope you somewhat liked it.**

**-Cass**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, chapter 2. Um thanks for the reviews and favorites. I promise I haven't forgotten my other story, just needed a break you know? Anyway, I apologize if it is awful... I'm not really thinking before writing, just what ever comes to mind. And yes they are going to be all over the place... as you can tell. I see a quote I think would work and BAM, I write it. If you want to see one just let me know. Oh, and it won't be limited to just _Twilight_ I will attempt to do all of the books. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-Cass**

"_Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at her, but I liked it. It was natural—for her, anyway._

"_Hi, Bella!" Alice said, and she bounced forward to kiss my cheek. If Carlisle and Esme had looked cautious before, they now looked staggered. There was shock in my eyes, too, but I was also very pleased that she seemed to approve of me so entirely. I was startled to feel Edward stiffen at my side. I glanced at his face, but his expression was unreadable._

"_You do smell nice, I never noticed before," she commented, to my extreme embarrassment._

Twilight pg. 323

I didn't say anything for a while; all my thoughts were on her kissing my cheek. It felt nice, like nothing I had ever felt before. Wait, how could Alice just walk up to me and kiss me, granted it was on the cheek but still, when it took Edward forever just to stand to be around me? My thoughts are interrupted when Edward clears his throat. I shake my head and glance around the room to find that Jasper has joined us.

"Hi, Jasper." I say quietly giving a small wave. He smiles slightly wraps his arm around Alice's shoulders, who had moved to stand next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. I couldn't stop the thought of wishing that it was me her arm was wrapped around.

"Hello, Bella." Jasper says, and I can hear a faint southern accent in his tone. I look around the house again, noticing that neither Emmett nor Rosalie are here. I shake my head; maybe not everyone liked me after all.

"You have a beautiful home. Thank you for having me over." I say looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"Oh, thank you, dear, it's nice having someone over." Esme says sincerely and I blush. I glance at Carlisle and see him staring intently at Edward. When Edward nods, I look away from their private conversation.

"So, Jasper. Edward tells me you have a gift." I say shyly, and he nods.

"I do. I can feel and manipulate emotions. For example, right now you are feeling very nervous and shy." He pauses and turns to Alice. "While Alice here is almost vibrating with happiness." Jasper says smiling fondly at his wife. I frown at him, suddenly feeling sorry for him. "Why do you feel sorry for me?" He asks confusion evident in his tone.

"I'm just thinking how hard it must be for you to deal with everyone at school. I know that me just feeling my emotions is over whelming at times, I can't imagine what it would be like to feel everyone's." I pause and another thing occurs to me. "Is that why," I pause, not sure how to phrase my question, "you have more trouble than others coping to your guys' lifestyle? Because you can feel their thirst, too?" I ask looking down. When no one answers I back track, thinking that I have offended someone. "I mean, I'm sorry, it's none of my business, I shouldn't have asked." I say quickly. I look up quickly when I feel a cold hand grasp my own. Alice is next to me, holding my hand in her own, a smile gracing her features.

"No, there is no need to apologize. And, to answer your question, yes. That is why I have more difficulty adjusting. You shouldn't feel sorry for me either. It helps me to tell when people are upset or sad." He glances at Edward, "or when feelings are true and pure." I glance nervously between them, feeling as if another conversation is taking place. I change the subject when I can feel Edward vibrating beside me, a frown marring his features.

"Oh, um, Alice. Edward tells me you can see the future… sort of." I say and sigh in relief when everyone focuses on Alice. Jasper glances at me when I sigh however and frowns.

"It's more premonitions, really. The future changes with peoples' decisions. I wouldn't be able to see your future unless you decided to do something. That's why I might see ten different outcomes for one situation; it all depends on the decisions that are made." She says squeezing my hand.

"Cool." I say smiling at her, and she giggles.

"It can be… it's good for school and all that." Edward clears his throat, but it sounds more like a growl.

"Edward, can we talk in my office?" Carlisle asks a frown appearing on his face. Edward nods, head hanging slightly. When they move towards what I assume is Carlisle's office, Esme ushers us to the living room.

"Bella, dear, can I get you something to drink?" Esme asks kindly.

"Um, water please." I say. Alice plops down next to me on the couch, Jasper sitting next to her. I look at both of them in concern. "Are you sure I haven't crossed any lines. Edward was growling an awful lot. I didn't mean to do… whatever I did." I say softly.

"Silly human, you didn't do anything. Edward is just temperamental is all. He just needs to learn to share." Alice says but without her usual bubbly tone.

"Especially what isn't his to start with." Jasper mumbles. I cock my head to the side and stare questioningly at Alice.

"What? What isn't his?" I ask. Jasper goes to speak but Alice beats him to it.

"Nothing, actually. What they are talking about isn't anyone's property." She sighs and looks into my eyes. "Vampires, by nature, are very selfish creatures. Even if something isn't technically ours, if we claim it, we feel that no one else is allowed to have it. Edward is selfish, even for a vampire." She finishes and smiles, but I can tell that it is forced. I go to ask what they are specifically they are talking about when Edward walks into the room and possessively wraps an arm around my waist. He pulls me into a separate room.

"Carlisle and I need to go out for a few hours. I apologize for cutting this visit short." He says and smiles crookedly but something is off, I can tell in his eyes. A thought occurs to me, I could stay here, get to know Alice better, find out what she was talking about.

"Do you think I could maybe stay here, until you get back, that is? I would like to get to know Alice better. Jasper and Esme as well." I add quickly. I frown when sadness momentarily crosses his features.

"Sure. I'm positive Alice would love to spend some time with you. I'll only be gone for a few hours but I'll have my phone so don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." He says all emotion absent from his voice and features.

"Edward, have I done something wrong?" I ask hesitantly. "I mean I can go home if it is more convenient for everyone. I don't mind." Edward just shakes his head and a real smile twitches at his lips.

"You can do nothing wrong, Bella. I just need some time to accept and think about things. And before you ask, none of this is your fault. As my siblings so charmingly put it, I am selfish. I just need some time to think is all. I'll be back." Edward finishes with a kiss to my forehead. He turns and only then do I see Carlisle in the doorway, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"We won't be gone too long, Bella. I'll have him back shortly." Carlisle says with a kind smile. I smile weakly back at him and in a blink of an eye they are gone. Now alone, I guess I should go and talk to Alice. No sooner do I decide to do this, is she at my side, looping her arm in mine. She pulls me gently up the stairs and into, what I presume is, her and Jasper's room. We sit on the bed and I can feel her staring intently at me.

"Edward says that none of this is my fault, but I can't help but think that it is." I say, finally returning the pixie's gaze. Alice shakes her head and grabs my hand. A pleasant tingling sensation shoots up my arm and I can't prevent the gasp from leaving my lips. Alice pulls away instantly. Missing the contact, I reach for her hand and entwine her fingers. Before I realize what I am doing, I kiss her knuckles. What has gotten into me? My God, I mean Alice is Edward's sister. I can't be having these feelings for her… I'm not even really sure what these feelings are. I have known her for a total of an hour and she makes me feel what I felt for Edward after weeks of talking. I don't know what's wrong with me. I must have been thinking for a while because the next thing I know Alice is calling my name and shaking me gently, worry written clearly in her features and swirling in her golden eyes.

"Bella, are you alright?" She asks with such care that it startles me. I sigh.

"I don't know, Alice, I'm just so confused." I say and notice that I am rubbing her knuckles with my thumb. I immediately drop her hand and move off of the bed. I love Edward; I can't be feeling these things with anyone else, especially his sister.

"Bella, what's wrong, you know that you can tell me right?" I can hear the hurt in her voice. Why is she hurt, because I moved?

"No, I can't. Not this. I need to go home; will you tell Edward that I said that I will see him Monday?" I don't even wait for a response, I just move for the door, trying to hide the tears and blush. I don't reach the door, instead I find myself wrapped in cold yet protective arms and being rocked back and forth. I can't stop the tears from falling.

"Shh, Bella, I'm hear. What's wrong, sweetie?" She asks and I cry harder. "Bella?"

"I think… I think I need to talk to Jasper." I whisper out, trying desperately to stop crying.

"Oh, okay. Just a minute." The disappointment, hurt, and worry in her voice pull at my heart and I almost call her back so that I can tell her. I don't have to wait long before Jasper appears before me. He turns to Alice and I see his mouth move but I don't catch what he says, but Alice leaves the room.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asks concerned. I chuckle slightly.

"You tell me, you can feel my emotions. I am so confused Jasper. I don't know what to do." I say and look down at my feet, blushing once again.

"You are wondering why you feel so connected to Alice, even though you have only known her for an hour, yes?" I nod my head in response. "Bella, what has Edward told you of Vampire relationships?" I look back up at him.

"He told me that I was his singer." I say quietly. Jasper nods.

"You see, Bella, vampires have mates. I believe you humans call them soul mates? Our mates are the one thing that matter the most to us. We can't live without them, once we find them. You see, it could take decades; centuries even to find our mates. When a vampire finds their mate, a connection is instantly made. They root you to this world, they become your world. Any other relationships are broken off. It really is indescribable. Rosalie and Emmett are mates, as are Esme and Carlisle. And contrary to what the people at school think, Alice and I are not going out.

"A singer, Bella, is when someone's blood calls out to a vampire stronger than anyone else. You happen to be Edward's singer but not his mate." Jasper trails off and looks at me expectantly. I get lost in my thoughts. Jasper said that they feel instantly connected. Edward and I certainly didn't have that… but Alice and I did. Alice made me feel warm inside. I felt safe with her. I didn't like it when she had her arms around Jasper. The unconscious kissing of her knuckles and linking our fingers. Then it hit me. I knew I was right when a small smile plays on Jasper's lips.

"I'm not Edward's mate. But I am someone's mate, aren't I?' I ask shyly. When Jasper nods, worry hits me like a freight train. Jasper frowns suddenly.

"Bella, calm down. What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do. I haven't had a real relationship before really… besides Edward, and you can't really count that… and I've certainly never had one with a girl before." At this point I'm hyperventilating. A wave of calm washes over me and I start to breathe normally.

"Nothing changes, Bella. She loves you; her being a girl doesn't change that. You two are made for each other." Jasper says soothingly and I calm down further until a thought bursts my little bubble of calm.

"Oh my God! What about Edward. I can't do this, Jasper. I mean we just started going out and he—"Jasper cuts me off with another wave of calm.

"That is what Carlisle took him out for. He needed to explain to Edward what would happen, and that neither he, you, nor Alice could change what was going to happen. And when it did happen, Edward would have to let you go. We all thought that it would take longer." Jasper finishes, talking more to himself than me.

"What do you mean? You knew this was going to happen?" I ask be wildered.

"Alice had had a vision of you coming a while before you got here. Everyone knew from the way she talked about you and the expressions when she did that you were her mate. But when Edward met you and you happened to be his singer, he 'claimed' you before she could even talk to you. And, Alice being Alice, she stepped down." He says smiling fondly while shaking his head.

"So, you mean, what you guys were talking about earlier, was actually me?" I pinch the bridge of my nose when he nods.

This is a lot to take in. It explained what I was feeling for Alice, but how could I talk to Edward about this? And me being Alice's mate… that is going to take some time to soak in entirely. The first step I guess is to talk to Edward. I turn and look at Jasper.

"Alice already called him. She was so worried and didn't know what else to do." I cringe; I didn't mean to make her feel helpless. "She'll be fine. Edward should be here any moment though. I suggest you talk in his room. It's down the hall on your left." Jasper says with a small smile and leaves me alone in his and Alice's room. Putting his advice into action, I move into Edward's room. Not a moment after I sit on the couch does he appear next to me.

I open my mouth to say something, but I realize that I don't know what to say. Instead I look away and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. The couch dips and I feel him wrap an arm around my shoulders. The tears start to fall freely.

"Edward, I-I didn't mean t-to. I don't k-know what is w-wrong." I get out before he pulls me into his side and I start to sob into his chest.

"Bella, I told you, this isn't your fault. I knew this would happen eventually. I shouldn't have done it in the first place, but I did. This is my fault, not yours. Carlisle saw the signs before I did and he wanted to warn me… we didn't think you would react this fast. It's okay, Bella." Edward says rubbing my back soothingly.

"What about us… I mean you—"I am cut off when he places a marble finger to my lips.

"You are my singer, not my mate. I will find my mate eventually, we all do, but for now just know that you will make Alice the happiest person alive by being with her. I'm not mad or upset, Bella. I enjoy the time we spent together. Now, we can spend it together as friends." By now I have stopped crying. He wasn't mad or upset, that made me feel better. "Please don't be sad. You can make Alice so happy, she deserves it. Will you do that for me, I promise you the pros heftily outweigh the cons." He smiles a real smile at me. I smile back and nod. "Good." He kisses my forehead and lifts me from the couch. "She is outside. In the backyard." He says and pushes me out of his room.

I wander down stairs and pass Carlisle and Esme, who smile gently at me. I smile weakly in return. Esme frowns slightly and walks over to me and wraps me in a hug. "It'll be okay, Bella, I promise." She says lovingly and I hug her tighter. When she pulls away she kisses my forehead and squeezes my hand. I smile and turn to the door that leads outside.

I pause when I see her. She is sitting up against a tree, looking utterly lost. Slowly, I make my way to her. I pause right before I reach her, not sure what to do. Making a decision, I sit next to her, leaving a few inches of space between us. What seems like hours of silence passes before she says something.

"Are you okay?" She asks and the sadness in her voice makes my heart ache.

"I'm certainly less confused. I'm not sure if I'm okay yet." I say sincerely, and smile weakly at her. She doesn't return it. "Are you okay?" I ask timidly.

"I'm fine." She says but I can see that she's isn't.

"That's a lie, Alice." I whisper, looking at the ground.

"I will never lie to you, Bella. I promise you that." She says fiercely and I am taken aback.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I-, "she sighs, "I don't want to talk about it." I look at her, really look at her. The light that was in her eyes earlier has vanished. Her bubbly personality isn't there and her ever present smile is gone, too. I caused all of this? It hits me that this hurts worse, so much worse, than what I felt when I thought that Edward would be upset. I scoot closer so that almost no space is between our bodies. I gently grasp her chin and turn her head so that she is looking at me.

"I am so sorry." I whisper and I see the confusion cross her features. "I never meant to hurt you." Shock replaces confusion and she grasps my hand in her own.

"I know that you were confused… I just wanted to help." She says desperately and it almost breaks my heart.

"I was confused because I was feeling things for someone who, I thought, I shouldn't be feeling things for. I was wrong. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I did anyway." I smile gently at her and I can see the realization light her eyes. "Forgive me?" I ask.

"Always." Alice replies breathlessly and with a new found courage, I leaned forward and kissed her.

**What did you think? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, here's chapter three. I realise that this isn't getting the same amount of responses as my other one (most likely because this one is bad) but I write it anyway because I would like some tips on how to get better... that and I like to think that Stephenie Meyer was confused when she wrote Twilight and made Bella and Edward together, and she couldn't change it after she had it published and all of those (extremely confused) fans of Edward/Bella made a big deal about it. Ah, well what would we do without fanfiction?**

**I want to say thank you for the reviews, favs, and watches. For all of you Bellice fans who haven't checked out an extremely talented young artist by the name of Hazeleyes1990 on deviantart, do so. Some of my inspiration (well quite a bit of it actually) comes from her amazing pieces of art. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I blame the fast pace on the whole mate thing ;p.**

**-Cass**

_The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction._

Twilight pg. 18

The blonde was pretty, sure, but the goddess to her left took the cake. I couldn't take my eyes away from the pixie.

"Who are _they_?" I mumble and I briefly notice the pause in conversation before Jessica speaks up.

"They are the Cullens. Mr. and Mrs. Cullens adoptive children. The big, buff one is Emmett. The boy with bronze hair is Edward, but no one here is good enough for him so don't even bother." Jessica says and I can hear the disdain in her tone. I wonder how many times she was rejected. "The blondes are the only ones that are really related. Jasper is the one that looks like he is in pain all the time and his sister is Rosalie, the cold hearted bitch of Forks High." I snort at this but continue to listen. "The smallest is Alice." Alice, such a beautiful name for an angel. Wait, since when was I into girls, granted Alice was no girl, no, she was a women in the most perfect form, but I am pretty sure I'm straight. I shake my head and tune back into what Jessica is saying… and I wish I hadn't. "But they are all, like, _together_. That is so gross. I mean, they _live_ together. It's wrong."

"Oh, come on, Jessica, they aren't actually related. I think it's sweet." Angela says quietly from my right. I clear my throat.

"Ah, who is together?" I ask nervously.

"Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper." Jessica says looking closely at me. "Oh. My. God. You like Edward don't you?" Jessica half shouts and all the people within a twenty foot radius stop their conversations and stare at us… me mostly. I feel the blush creeping up my neck and flooding my cheeks. I glance at the Cullen table only to see five pairs of golden eyes staring back at me. They couldn't have heard Jessica, could they? I mean she said it kind of loud but… not _that_ loud… I hope.

"Um, no, I don't." I say not pulling my gaze from a certain set of eyes. As soon as the words leave my mouth the Cullens react in different manners. Emmett starts to laugh, rather loudly, Jasper looks… relieved? Rosalie has a small smirk pulling at her lips, Edwards looks somewhat irritated, what the new girl isn't swooning at your feet, how sad. But what catches my attention most is the bright, almost blinding smile on Alice's face. I blush even more when she winks at me and turns back to her family, and judging from Edward's expression, they are making fun of him. I hope I don't have a class with him.

As it turns out, I do have a class with Edward. Biology, and, lucky me, we are partners. I spent all of biology ignoring him burning holes in the back of my head. I mean for heaven's sake, I'm not into you; the world isn't going to end. As soon as the bell rings I turn to tell him this, but he isn't there. I shrug and head out the door. While putting my stuff away in my backpack, I crash into something hard and fall on my ass. I am delighted to say that is my first fit of klutz to happen today, so when I look up to apologize profusely to the person I ran into and see Alice standing there attempting to hold back a smile, I am speechless. Which is probably a good thing, can't make myself look more like an idiot if my mouth is shut right?

After a moment of staring, I come to my senses and start to pick up my stuff that I had dropped. "Sorry, Alice, I didn't mean to. Are you—"I pause when I look into her eyes; the words that were ready to come out of my mouth are lost. She giggles and I swallow audibly. "Er, I mean, are you alright?" I manage to choke out. She giggles again… I think I have discovered my new favorite sound.

"I'm fine, Bella, thank you for asking. Are you alright?" She asks, helping me pick up my notebooks. I nod, not wanting to sound like an idiot… again. "Where are you headed?"

"Um, art. You?" I ask trying desperately not to blush. This fails when she loops an arm through mine.

"Same here. Do you mind if we go together?" She asks with a bright smile. I stare at her then our linked arms.

"A little late to ask don't you think?" I ask raising an eyebrow. She giggles again and I can't help the smile that forms on my lips.

"You could always tell me no." She says surprisingly serious.

"But I'm not going to." I say without thinking, and I think I've answered some secret answer because her smile is the brightest I've ever seen.

"Good, I don't want you to. What do you have after art?" She asks, changing the subject. I run through my schedule in my head and groan.

"Gym—"I don't even get to ask what she has because she squeals and jumps on me in a hug. I stand still, not sure what to do. She releases me quickly.

"You smell nice. Anyway, me, too. Oh, I want to apologize for Edward last class. He doesn't get rejected often." I ignore her 'smell nice' comment and focus on her apology.

"You would think that I kicked his puppy or something." I mumble and she giggles in response. We reach the classroom and, conveniently, the only open spot is next to Alice. She plops herself down but I hesitate.

"What are you doing? It's not like I bite." She says and chuckles to herself. I pause again before sitting next to her.

Throughout all of art, Alice and I talk about… well, everything. I'm not really sure what the assignment is to be honest. I have never, ever, felt this way about anything. It was like Alice and I had known each other all of our lives. When we left art we were walking arm in arm, Alice leaning against me in a fit of giggles as I told her about my mother attempting to cook meatloaf.

"So instead of putting bits of bread in it, she put whole slices. That, and she cooked it to death, it would have made a better hockey puck." I say wiping tears from my eyes. We calm down just as we reach the gym doors, and the fact that we _have_ gym hits me and I pull against Alice's arm.

"Come on, Alice, I'm no good. I don't want to get hurt and make a fool of myself. I have the rest of the year." I whine and continue to pull, but she, surprisingly, stays put and giggles.

"Now, Bella, you don't want to skip on your first day."

"Oh yes I do."

"What kind of best friend would I be if I let you do that? The second day maybe, but never the first." She jokes but I had stopped pulling when she called me her best friend. "Bella?"

"I'm- I'm your best friend?" I ask stunned.

"Of course, silly. Now come on." She finishes by pulling me into the gym, this girl maybe the size of a pixie, but she is certainly stronger than one.

"If I get hurt, which I will, I blame you." I growl but run into her when she stops. "Your brake lights are broken, Alice." I say jokingly.

"You won't get hurt, I promise. I won't let you." Alice says very seriously, while taking my hand in hers and entwining our fingers. I smile shyly at her and she smiles back. "Now, get ready for some volleyball."

As it turns out, Alice kept her word. Not once was I hit by a volleyball, although, I'm pretty sure this girl named Lauren was trying to hit me. Alice was all over the court not only playing her position, but mine as well. As soon as the teacher declared that we could go change I was gone. I really, really hate gym.

Alice and I were walking side by side when she suddenly stops. "Alice? Are you okay?" I ask mildly worried. She doesn't respond so I move in front of her. Her eyes are glazed over and a low rumbling is emitting from her throat. I grasp her hand. "Alice, what's wrong?" I ask almost desperately. Whatever was making her space out like that must have ended because she looks at me, a forced smile pulling at her features. "Are you alright? Do I need to go get someone?" She just shakes her head.

"How would you feel if I asked you to come over?" she asks, staring searchingly into my eyes.

"Um, today?" I squeak out, and blush. She giggles and nods.

"Yes, today, silly. I don't have any plans and I'm guessing that you don't either." She crosses her arms and cocks her head to the side. I pretend to be offended.

"I'll have you know that I have tons of plans for the rest of this month. My schedule is packed thank you." I cross my arms and turn my head away from her, closing my eyes. I crack an eye open when she chuckles.

"My apologies, madam. Could you find it in your heart to grant me some time in your 'packed' schedule?" She asks with a bow. I can't help the giggle that escapes and I curtsy in return.

"I guess I could pencil you in." I say with an exaggerated sigh. She giggles and places a kiss on my cheek, leaving me momentarily stunned.

"Good, now, let's go. I'll drive." She says holding out her hand. Seeing no point in arguing, I hand them over.

When we reach the parking lot I find a pissed looking Lauren standing by my truck. When she sees me a smirk, that can be described by nothing else than evil, is shot at me. It falls immediately when Alice wraps an arm around my waist. The question of why she was near my truck in the first place soon vanishes and all I can think about is how nice it felt to be in Alice's arms. I snuggle further into her embrace and she chuckles lowly, but tightens her grip.

We reach my truck but she doesn't get in, instead she walks around to the passenger side and opens the door looking expectantly at me. I blush and get in with a quiet "thank you" she smiles and nods before skipping to the driver's side. She gets in and starts it up.

"Um, I have to warn you, it doesn't go very fast… it is really old." I say shyly and she rolls her eyes.

"It's not that old." She mumbles, why does she sound so offended? I shrug and put on my seat belt. It's only now that I remember why she is in my truck to begin with.

"Um, Alice, what about your family?"

"What about them?" She asks while taking my hand in hers.

"What if they don't like me? I can't have my best friend's family not like me." I say and laugh quietly at the bright smile she is wearing.

"They have to. They can't not like you, it's not possible." I blush at the seriousness in her voice and turn my head to look out the window. We are taking a back road, where does she live? My question is soon answered as we pull onto a gravel driveway that leads up to a white house. The house itself is beautiful and the garden surrounding it is absolutely gorgeous.

"It's so beautiful." I breathe out and I barely hear Alice chuckle next to me.

"Yeah." I look at her out of the corner of my eye to see that she is looking at me and not the house. I feel the blush rise up to my cheeks and I look out the window again. "See, mom is going to love you. You already complemented her handiwork." I stare at Alice, stunned.

"She did this?" I ask.

"Well, the decorating and garden, yeah." She says smiling fondly. I continue to look at the house, even after we park. I turn to unbuckle my seatbelt and suddenly find myself staring into Alice's gold eyes. In the back of my mind it occurs to me that we are only inches apart, but I shove that thought away. I stare deeply into her eyes. Many emotions are swirling in the golden orbs but there is one that I can't place.

"Would you be scared if I told you that I feel like I've known you my whole life?" she breathes out, I shake my head.

"I feel the same." I whisper and she leans forward slightly. "Would you be scared if I told you I haven't felt this way about anyone before? No one has made me feel this alive, this safe, this—"I stop; the name to that hidden emotion that is still swirling in her gorgeous eyes hits me. I've never felt this _loved_. _That_ does scare me, mainly because I'm sure I feel the same way. I've only known this perfect golden eyed goddess for one day and already I am in love with her. I see her brows knit and she reaches up with both hands and cups my face. This soothes me, but it also makes my heart beat even harder in my chest.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asks and I can her concern. Only now I notice that my breathing has become rapid. I want to tell her that nothing is wrong, but I couldn't. I want to tell her that I am pretty sure I love her, but I don't want her to run away. So, I stick with the truth.

"I'm scared, Alice." I whisper and her concerned frown deepens.

"Why? There is nothing to be scared of."

"I don't want you to run away." I say so quietly I'm not sure that she will hear it, but she does.

"I won't ever run from you, Bella, if anyone should run, you should." She says with a small, sad smile.

"Why would I run?" I ask thoroughly confused.

"I'm not saying you will, but you _should_." She says and the sadness in her eyes makes my chest ache.

"Never." I whisper out, and that sad smile only deepens. She thought that _I _would run away from _her_? The perfect angel thought that I would run away from my best friend. The sudden urge to kiss her hits me full force and I debate whether or not to follow it. She makes the decision for me. She leans in the last inch and the gap that was there is now gone. She presses her lips against mine gently and after a moment of hesitation, I respond. I push against her lips, gently, and she smiles into our kiss. Kissing Alice is the best feeling in the world. If I had any doubts to if I loved her before, I don't now. She pulls away and leans her forehead against mine. I haven't opened my eyes yet, I don't want to.

I open my eyes when she rubs her thumb across my cheek. "See, I'm still right here." She whispers quietly and I nod, a small smile pulling at my lips. "I'm not going to run away, not now, not ever." She says and I can feel that there is a hidden meaning in her words. "Not unless you want me to." She says uncertainly. I smile lovingly at her and lean in for another kiss.

"Never." I breathe before our lips touch.

**So, what did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here is another oneshot, I hope it'll do. I know it is short but I figured that it was still okay. I don't thik I've said this before but, I don't own any of this, Stephanie Meyer does... sadly. I hope you enjoy, thank you for all of the favorites, reviews, and alerts they mean a bunch!**

**-Cass**

"_It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"_

**Twilight pg. 410**

I could see something else in her eyes. She looked sad, but something else, something I couldn't name, resided there.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I ask softly. She looks shocked for a second, but she quickly covers it up with an emotionless mask, and for some reason it hurts.

"It is nothing, I worry about you." She takes a deep breath. "You worry too much." She smiles lightly, but I don't return it. That same emotion is in her gold eyes, and I want to know what it is. If it was what I thought it was it was longing. It mirrors what is in my own eyes.

"Alice, you said you wouldn't lie to me." I say, grasping her hand in mine, and pushing my thoughts away. She looks at me, searchingly.

"Please, Bella, nothing is wrong." She says, desperately. As if she is pleading with me not to push anymore. I open my mouth but the sadness in her eyes prevents me from saying anything, instead I just nod. She looks relieved and leans in and kisses my forehead.

After a few moments of silence, a thought occurs to me, one that I have been pondering on for a while. "Alice, how is one turned into a vampire?" I ask and she winces.

"Edward doesn't exactly want you to know that, Bella." I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Well, you can either tell me how, or you can tell me what is wrong." I say and cross my arms over my chest. She frowns at me, but sighs and I know that I have won.

"Fine, but Edward is going to be extremely angry that I have told you. You see vampires are actually poisonous." She continues to tell me how you become a vampire and I can see why Edward wouldn't want me to know.

"Thank you for telling me, Alice." I say wrapping her in a hug. She chuckles and returns my hug, and I can't help but relax into her embrace, she was a lot more comfy than Edward. I tense up and she releases me only to cup my face in her hands.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" I smile at her and take her hand in my own.

"Nothing is wrong, Alice. Like you said, I worry too much." I can see that she doesn't believe me, but she doesn't push. I lean in and kiss her on the cheek. When I pull back she is smiling weakly but I can see that emotion, along with sadness in her eyes. Hey gaze changes, it turns blank and I know that she is in a vision. "Jasper." I say raising my voice and he looks over and frowns. He moves towards us and leads Alice to the couch. I don't follow; instead I lie back on the bed and think.

There was a reason for my tensing up. I had been feeling things for Alice for a while. Non sisterly feelings that is. I had always thought that she was the most beautiful and fun Cullen. I love Edward, I do. But my feelings for Alice have been changing. And her being a cuddly vampire when Edward has a hard time being within a mile of me doesn't help. She really is the opposite of Edward. She was able to hug me when Edward wanted to rip my throat out, she kisses my cheek when Edward can barely kiss me at all, she is just more touchy feely than Edward and I would be lying if I said that I didn't like it. I know that I will have to choose and that scares me. I love them both so much, and I really don't want to break Edward's heart, I can see that he loves me. That also is a problem, I don't know how Alice feels, and she has Jasper. And like Alice pointed out, do I want to spend the rest of my life looking at how heartbroken he is. And yet, I didn't want to let Alice go. She made me feel… loved. Not that Edward didn't, just Alice showed it more. I had to choose, between the man I fell in love with first, or the woman who made me feel, _myself_. And that was the truth, I felt like I didn't have to be anyone else when I was with Alice. Edward made me feel like a child, like I was too small and weak to do anything or take care of myself. He wouldn't let me make my own decisions.

I know who I am going to pick, I just hope that she returns my feelings and that Edward will forgive me. That, and that I survive this mess.

**Whatcha think?**


End file.
